Olympians Reborn book one: The Curse of Medusa
by Medolia
Summary: High school's hard for everyone, but it's even harder when you discover you're the incarnation of an immortal god or goddess. During the time at high school, students are turning into stone statues. Try remembering the myth about the curse of turning people into stone. That's right; Medusa is back and she has a appetite for some revenge
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately for Zeke, it was raining. _Great, just great _Zeke thought as he trudged through the mud. The weather reflected his mood perfectly. Stormy. It was the first day of school, and in other words, meant that summer was over. Which also meant learning and homework and projects. On the bright side, football was back. With that thought in mind, Zeke quickly entered the school building.

"Zeke! Wait up" someone called. Zeke turned around to see his girlfriend, Hannah Jennson, running up to him. Her short brown hair was in a ponytail and her brown eyes wide with excitement. Zeke had been dating Hannah since they were in fifth grade. Now they were in tenth grade at Mountain View high.

'Hey Hannah, what's up" Zeke asked when she caught up to him. She smoothed her skirt and beamed at him. He missed her smile. He hadn't seen her for the whole summer since her family went to Chicago for summer.

"I got on the cheerleading squad" she told him happily.

"Hannah, that's great" Zeke said, giving her a kiss. At the end of last year, they held cheerleading tryouts and Hannah was the first one in line.

"Hey Zeke" a girl said walking by. She looked at Hannah and her eyes widened.

"Sorry Hannah" she said walking away quickly. Everyone knew not to cross Hannah Jennson.

"I have football practice today. You coming to watch" Zeke asked, draping his arm over Hannah's shoulders.

"Of course" Hannah said, brushing hair behind her ear.

"How was your summer" Zeke asked.

"It was great! Chicago's colder then California though" Hannah replied.

A boy with brown hair sped towards them. He stopped just in front of them and had to pieces of paper in his hand.

"Letters for Zeke Johnson and Hannah Jenson" the boy said. Zeke knew him as Mason Harris, the school prankster and messenger. All faculty members called on him to give things to other teachers, deliver things to student from the office, deliver students to the office, and the students favorite, give letters and packages to people (For a small fee of course). He was also very know for pranking and stealing. Students would ask him to prank fellow students, and smuggle things in for them. One minute you could be checking the time on your new watch, the next wishing you had a watch.

"What's this" Hannah asked, not taking her eyes off Mason.

"An invitation to Dove's back to school bash this Saturday" Mason answered. Mason also read the mail so, if you wanted gossip, Mason's your guy.

"Dove's having a back to school bash" Zeke asked. Dove was the most popular girl in school, so it was kinda strange that she was having a back to school bash.

"She just wants a reason to party" Mason replied.

"Who else was invited" Hannah asked.

"Almost everyone. Even the freshmen! Well gotta go see you later" Mason said before he sped off.

Ω

Austin Daniels walked into the gym with his twin sister Aria Daniels. Her black hair was tied back in it's usually braid and her silver eyes scanned the crowd. Meanwhile, Austin had his sky blue eyes trained on his schedule. This was the twins second year at the school and unsurprisingly, they had the same schedule. Well, except 5th period. 5th period, Austin had chorus while his sister took astronomy.

"School looks the same" Aria pointed out.

"Noooooooooo. Really? And here I was thinking that it changed" Austin said sarcastically. Aria laughed and playfully punched Austin in his arm. Unlike most siblings, Austin and Aria had a good relationship.

"You trying out for track this year" Austin asked his sister.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I" Aria exclaimed.

"Because the signup sheet's halfway full" Austin pointed out. Aria gasp and ran towards the table. Austin stood awkwardly alone by the lockers hoping his sister would come faster. He looked to his left just in time for someone to run into them. They both went crashing to the ground, there things flying everywhere.

"Sorry" the girl who had ran into him exclaimed. She had short shoulder length black hair, glasses and grey eyes. In her hand was the 5th Harry Potter book.

"It's okay. You like Harry Potter" Austin asked while they cleaned up their stuff.

"Yep. This is my 8th time reading the series this month! Have you read it" she asked.

"Yeah. It's an amazing series" Austin remarked. Austin really like reading and when he did something wrong his mom would take away his books instead of his phone.

"I'm Abby" She said when she had all her stuff and stuck out her hand.

"Austin" He said shaking it.

"See you around Austin" Abby said turning the corner.

"Bye" Austin called out as Aria came back.

"Who was that" his sister asked drinking a water bottle.

"Her name is Abby" Austin supplied, taking the water bottle from his sister and drinking from in.

"Hey get your own water" Aria said.

"Did you get your name on the paper" Austin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Barely. I had to fight over the pen with Mason" Aria muttered.

"Is his name on the paper" Austin asked.

"Last one on the list" Aria confirmed turning the corner with Austin.

"Who do we have first period" Aria asked.

"Science with Mr. Gant" Austin replied.

"Wait" Aria said stopping," What team are we on", she asked, worried. Austin stopped too. He had completely forgotten to check. Austin glanced at his schedule and sighed in relief.

"Phoenix" Austin told her.

"Yes! Good thing we didn't get Hydra's" Aria said smiling. Everyone in Mountain View high was placed on a team. The Team names were based of Mythical Creatures. The worst team was Hydra's. They had the worst teachers, and there team classrooms were located on the bad side of school. The worst kids got sent there. No body went in unless they had a class there.

"I know right! That would have been horrible" Austin said.

Aria laughed as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"Come on, let's go find our locker"!

Ω

"Thank you" Phoebe Black said as she took her schedule from the secretary. He was a middle aged balding man with brown eyes and a kind smile.

It was her first year at high school. Her over protective mom had given her a three hour lecture about the wonder's and dangers of high school (more dangers than wonders) but Phoebe didn't think it was that bad. Most of the people were nice and she didn't see any one shoving nerds into a locker.

Phoebe opened her schedule and quickly read over it. Her first period was math with Mrs. Rodríguez.

"Ouch" someone said from over her shoulder. Phoebe turned around to see a girl with back hair and green eyes behind her. She was currently looking at Phoebe's schedule.

"She really mean, I have her for 3rd period and had her last year but, on the bright side, you're on team Phoenix" she said.

"Um who are you exactly" Phoebe asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm Daisy" she said.

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe replied.

"Is this your first year" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe said.

"Now's the time to sign up for any clubs. I have to go, I hope to see you around" Daisy said.

"Bye" Phoebe said waving. She thought Daisy was a little perky but besides that she was a nice girl. In the corner of her eye, Phoebe saw a dead potted plant. Feeling pity for it, she walked over to it and began to stroke it. As she stroked it, it began to grow greener and stronger. Phoebe gasped and quickly let it go. As soon as she did that, it went back to its dead, wilted state. She touched it again and it began to grow again.

"What the-"

"Pheebs" A voice behind her exclaimed causing her to let go of the plant. She turned around to see her best friend Giana walking towards her. Phoebe quickly got up to greet her friend.

"Gia! How's it going" Phoebe asked giving her a hug.

"Great, you" Giana asked.

"Fine" Phoebe said uneasily but before her friend could notice she smiled, "What team are you on"?

"I'm on Buck's, you" She asked.

"Phoenix" Phoebe answered. Giana started talking about her summer but Phoebe had her mind on other things. How was able to heal that plant? Was it magic, or-.

"Phoebe" Giana exclaimed.

"Huh what" Phoebe asked.

"The bell rung. It's time for first period" Giana exclaimed.

"Oh sorry" Phoebe said as Giana grabbed her arm. Phoebe had a sickening felling that someone was watching her. She turned her head and from the holes of a locker, yellow eyes were staring at her. She gasped and stumbled back. Her hand slammed onto the water fountain and turned it on.

"Phoebe, are you okay" Giana said. Phoebe looked back at the locker and saw nothing their.

"I'm fine, let's get to first period. I have a mean math teacher to get to" Phoebe said remembering the talk with Daisy she had earlier. She pushed the thought of the yellow eyes out of the way. She gave Giana the best fake smile she could and walked towards her first period

Ω

Peter Hadrian felt nervous as his plane landed. He had been exited before and during the plan ride but now he felt down right nervous. After 10 years, he's finally adopted. He doesn't know anything about the new family. This is his first time meeting them.

He shakily got off the plane and looked around. There were a bunch of sighs that read _Sunny California _or something along that line. The women who took Peter on the plane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready" she asked him.

No.

"Yes" Peter answered looking at the ground. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to steer him through the crowd. Peter rubbed the strap of his black messenger that was slung over his shoulder.

"Peter" the lady said. Peter looked at her and she pointed forward. Peter saw a family with three kids. The oldest was a boy who was about 18 and he had curly brown hair and green eyes. The next was a girl about 8. She had short brown hair with bangs, and the same green eyes. The third was a girl around 4. Unlike the rest of her family, she had blonde hair and blues eyes. Her short hair had been tied back in two short pigtails showing off her pale face.

"Is that them" Peter asked. The lady nodded her head. They hadn't seem to notice him yet.

"Are you coming with me" Peter asked her. He felt dumb but, then again, he was nervous'

"No. I have things to do. Don't worry they know what you look like. Take care of yourself Peter" she said as she walked away.

Peter then began to panic. What if they didn't like him? No one else did. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey skull on it, black jeans, and black boots. What if they were annoying? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by something grabbing his leg. He looked down not to see something but, _someone _hugging on to his leg. When she looked up, Peter recognized her as the little girl with blonde pigtails.

"Excuse me but are you Peter Hadrian" she asked. Peter slowly nodded and she squealed.

"My name is Kayla and I'm four years old. My mommy and daddy adopted you" she said clinging to his leg. Peter had imagined weird things happening today, but not a little girl clinging to his leg.

"Mommy, Daddy look I found him" Kayla called. Peter looked up to see the rest of her family walking towards him. Peter just stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do next.

"Hi Peter. Did you have a good flight" the mother asked. She had a nice smile, curly brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and she could've been a model.

"Yeah" Peter responded.

"Well I'm Miranda, this is my husband Alex, my son Andre, my daughter Eden, and I see you've met Kayla" she said.

"Hi" Eden said.

"Sup" Andre said, nodding his head. Kayla was still holding his leg.

"Do you need any more things from baggage claim" the father asked.

"Um yeah" Peter said. Everyone began to move forward. Peter tried to walk forward but only manage trip. He looked down to see Kayla still holding his leg. She giggled and let go of his leg.

"C'mon" she said reaching for his hand. Peter stuffed his hands in his pockets and ran to catch up with his new family.

"Which ones yours" Andre asked.

"That one" Peter said pointing to a cage.

"Do you have a puppy" Kayla asked her eyes wide. She didn't seem to be mad or upset about Peter not holding her hand.

"Yeah, his name's Cerberus or Cerbi for short" Peter said taking the cage off the converter belt and opening it. A mid-sized black lab stepped out. He licked Peter in the face.

"Hey boy" Peter said, rubbing his head. Kayla, Eden, and Andre began to rub Cerbi as their parents talked to each other. Peter wrapped his arms around Cerbi's neck and whispered in his ear," Welcome to California".

Ω

Phoebe sighed as she walked home alone. She didn't have any homework which was a cause to celebrate but, Giana took the bus home so that left Phoebe to walk home. Yay.

Phoebe turned the corner like she usually did but suddenly stopped. She was now standing in front of the old abandoned house in her neighborhood, which stood next to the cemetery. Phoebe really wanted to see if her powers were real. She walked over to the old fence behind the old abandoned house and moved one of the boards up. She slipped through the boards and into the houses backyard. All around her was dead plants, vines, and flowers. Phoebe crouched down and touched a dead rose and it immediately began to grow. She felt excitement rush threw her as she began to revive more plants. In a matter of minutes the garden was full of life. In comparison to the house the garden looked like a million bucks. It had vines and random flowers everywhere but it was still better than the house. Phoebe looked at the house and almost screamed. Staring at her thru one of the broken windows was the same gold eyes that she saw earlier. Phoebe ran out of the old backyard and into the side walk. She ran until she was at the other side of the street. She looked back at the house as the eyes disappeared. She walked to her house without stopping. Her mind was reeling. She had powers. There's someone with yellow eyes following her.

She was debating if she should tell her mother or not when she tripped over something.

"Ouch" Phoebe said as she sat up. Near her leg was a big rock. On the rock was a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Phoebe slowly opened the paper.

_Phoebe Black,_

_I regret to inform you but you and the others are endanger. You must all get together and stop it before it's too late._

_ Sincerely,_

_ C.H_

"What" Phoebe said looking at the hand-writing. Who was C.H?

"What's it" Phoebe asked herself as she stood up. She didn't know what the note meant but she did know that she was _not _telling her mother!

Ω

Her brother had practice from 3-6 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so, Aria had nothing to do. Except play on her phone while her brother and his band mates played and sung. Right now her brother was singing the chorus of their song "I'll be there for you".

"How was that" Austin asked as they finished. Austin always asked her probably since he though her opinion mattered.

"It was great but you should sing faster on the bridge" Aria suggested. Austin nodded and started up the song again. Aria looked around Austin's bassist Michael's garage where Austin's band held practice. Her eyes landed on a small dog in the corner.

"Is that your dog Michael" Aria asked.

"Yeah. We've been trying to get him out of that corner for months. He won't budge" Michael answered while Austin tuned his guitar.

Aria stood up and walked over to the small dog.

"Hey boy what's wrong" she whispered petting in on the head.

_My leg is broken. _Aria gasped and fell back.

"Aria" Austin asked.

"Did he bite you" Michael asked.

Aria had understood the dog. It spoke to her.

"No" Aria answered.

"We should be heading home anyways, come on Ari" Austin said getting his guitar.

"Coming. By the way Michael your dogs leg is broken and she not a boy. She's a girl".

Ω

"Blue 42! Hike" Aaron yelled throwing Zeke the ball. They had a game against their biggest rivals on Friday, Red Sands Senior High. They're quarter back, Falcon Young had a streak of touch downs last year. The thing that scared Zeke is that last year, Falcon had been a freshmen. Now he was a sophomore like Zeke. Zeke had never seen Falcon before but, rumor had it, Falcon was big.

Zeke tossed the ball to the linebacker, Alexander Freeman. He Red Sands pounded them last year and Zeke was determined to beat them this year. He hadn't actually met Falcon before because every time they played Red Sands last year, Zeke couldn't make it to the game. He was so lost in thought that, he didn't notice his team stop playing.

"What's wrong" Zeke asked Aaron. His team seemed to be staring over towards the fence. He felt Hannah walk up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw that she expected trouble.

"There's three players from Red Sands coming this way" Aaron answered grimly while pointing over to the fence. Zeke looked over to see that Aaron was right. Three boys were jumping over the fence. Each wearing a gold and red jersey. The tallest had black hair, with a blue streak, pale skin, and dark eyes. The next one had green eyes, pale skin, and messy red hair. Not orange but actual _red hair_, as if he dyed it. The last one had brown hair, tanned skin and grey eyes. Well, _eye. _Over is right eye he had an eye patch.

"So who do we have here? A rejected smurf, Pipi Longstocking, and, Patchy the Pirate" Aaron said as they approached.

"Look, we're not here for a fight. We just want to wish you good luck on the game Friday" the one with the eye patch said. The guy with the blue streak looked at him skeptically.

"Then why did we bring Shawn" he asked jabbing his thumb at the boy with red hair. Eye patch shrugged.

"He was the only one who volunteered" Eye patch answered. Zeke decided he didn't want this to end badly, so he stepped up to Eye Patch and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zeke Johnson, quarter back for Mountain View" Zeke said.

"I'm Falcon Young, Red Sands quarter back. Red head is Shawn, and Uriah is his older brother" Eye patch said shaking his hand. Unlike the rumors, Falcon was shorter than Zeke.

"You're Falcon Young" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why" Falcon asked.

"Well your small and not that strong. You couldn't take down your grandma" Aaron said. That did it. Falcon narrowed his eyes. Zeke was relieved when Andre came.

"Sorry I'm late, my brother came here on a late flight" Andre said setting his bag down on the bench.

"Oh hi" Andre said as his eyes set upon the boys from Red Sands.

"We were just leaving, come on guys" Falcon said and the boys started towards the fence.

"Did I say something" Andre asked.

"No, it wasn't you" Zeke told his friend while glaring at Aaron. Because of Aaron, Falcon wasn't going easy.

"Thanks a lot Aaron. Now we'll have to have the hospital on speed dial because of you" Zeke said when the team was far way enough.

"Whatever" Aaron said walking away. Zeke felt furious. How could Aaron be so stupid? Zeke looked down to see that he was flying at least a foot off the ground. He fell to the floor in shock. Had anybody seen him? He looked around and saw nobody looking. Zeke shakily got up, his thoughts going a mile a minute. What was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, everyone get into groups of two to discuss the book" Mrs. Frump said as she finished reading, _Scarlet Ibis, _to the class. Peyton Nero looked around as other students scrambled around to get partners. By the time Peyton had gotten up, there was only one Person left. He made his way over to a girl in the front of the class as she re-read her book.

"Well hello" Peyton said, giving her a dazzling smile. Her grey eyes looked up to study him.

"May I help you" she said politely.

"I'm your partner for this assignment. What's your name" Peyton said sitting next to her. He put his feet on the desk and laid back.

"I'm Abby" she said straighten her glasses.

"Well happy Monday Abby. The First day of school" Peyton said. Peyton was sure she was one of those girls who liked school and stuff like that so Peyton was going to impress her. To his surprise, she frowned.

"One, its Tuesday. Two, it's the second day of school. Did you sleep all day yesterday or something?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, it's just, I was so focused on your beauty that, I couldn't think straight" Peyton said smoothly, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Look. I know your type. You flirt with a girl, date her for a while, but once your tired of her, you dump her. Let's get back to the assignment" she said turning her attention back to the book. Peyton frowned.

"Whatever. So what was the theme of the book" Peyton said reading the first question off the _discussion paper _in his binder.

"Be thankful for what you have" Abby said without missing a beat.

"No. I'm pretty sure that it's, Family is forever" Peyton argued. Now it was Abby's turn to frown.

"And where does it say that" Abby asked.

"Stanza two" Peyton replied smartly. You wouldn't believe his irritation when she face palmed.

"Now what" he asked. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"There are no stanzas in this book. It's by paragraph" she said. By the time the bell rung, Peyton was fuming. He hopped out of his seat and immediately headed towards his next period. Swimming. That always got his mind off things. He went into the locker room to get changed.

"Yep. New kid" Peyton heard behind him. He tuned his ear in while pretending to look for something in his gym locker.

"You have any intel" a voice said. Peyton recognized that voice as Brett Decker, the schools party man. Brett was a laid back guy who could really throw a mean party.

"Of course I do" said the voice of Mason Harris. Peyton rolled his eyes. Of course Mason had all the info.

"He just moved to California. He came yesterday" Mason started.

"Where's he from" Brett asked.

"I have no idea but, he was adopted by Andre Feral's parents" Mason offered.

"So he's a Feral" Brett questioned.

"No, he wants to keep his old last name" Mason said.

"Come on. Maybe we can squeeze some more info out of Andre. He is in our P.E class" Brett said. With that, the boys headed off to P.E. Peyton made his way out of the locker room and to the pool. There was already four other people in the pool. Peyton jumped into the pool and swam to the bottom. He checked his water proof watch. Five minutes until class. Perfect. Peyton swam contently around the bottom. Soon enough, he heard the coaches whistle blow. Peyton began to swim to the topped only to be tugged down. He looked down to see something wrapped around his ankle. In the shadows, green eyes stared at him. Peyton screamed back. The eyes blinked and disappeared. Peyton checked his watch. He had been down her for seven minutes. He should have been dead. He put his hands to his throat to see that he was breathing. Under water. Peyton began to thrash. He kicked whatever was holding on to his leg and swam to the surface.

Ω

A.J Miles through the football to Andre, who caught it perfectly.

"Where were you yesterday" A.J asked. Yesterday Andre wasn't at school for the first three and a half periods.

"I was picking up my brother from the airport" Andre answered throwing the ball back to A.J

"So the rumors true? You have a new foster brother" A.J asked catching the ball.

"Yep" Andre confirmed. Before A.J could throw the ball to Andre Mason Harris and his buddy Brett Decker ran over.

"Andre, could you tell us about your new brother" Mason asked eagerly.

"Can't you see we're playing a game here" A.J growled.

"Relax A.J. Why is everyone asking me about that? It's no big deal" Andre answered.

"Well you are the most popular boy in the 12 grade" Brett added.

"And you have the toughest guy in the tenth grade as your bodyguard" Mason said.

"Bodyguard? I ain't nobody's bodyguard" A.J shouted popping the football. Everyone just stood there awkwardly.

"Sooooooo. About your brother….." Mason started but stopped as he saw Andre glaring at him.

"You know what? I think I know enough, see Ya" Mason said as he and Brett ran away.

"Sorry about the football" A.J apologized.

"It's fine. This school has more than enough" Andre said as the coach blew the whistle.

He hustled over there still wondering how he got all that strength. And where was it when he was doing pull ups? With all those questions in his head, he failed to notice the green eyes staring at him from the bushes.

Ω

Vince Hall quickly finished his woodshop project. He picked up his small coo-coo clock and brought it to the teacher. He put it on her desk.

"I finished all of this week's homework. Can I have next weeks" Vince asked. Mr. Vento looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"I'll email it to you Mr. Hall. Until then pack up, and go home. Also take that creepy _thing _with you" Mr. Vento said pointing at Vince's small robot. Vince quickly packed up and grabbed his robot Douglas. He exited woodshop club and began to limp home. When he was younger he and his parents went mountain climbing. His life's goal was to climb Everest but before he could do that, he had to climb Mount Kilimanjaro. During the climb, a boulder fell on his leg, leaving him crippled forever. Vince turned Douglas on.

"Good afternoon Vince" Douglas said.

"Hey Douglas" Vince said putting Douglas on his shoulder. He had made Douglas back in the third grade and has been tweaking him since. He looked up ahead and he nearly fainted. He saw Dove Abbott in her friend's pool. She was wearing a pink bikini with hearts on it. Even with her hair wet, she was breath taking.

"One day Douglas, she'll be mine" Vince said dreamily. Douglas turned his head to Vince.

"Yes" Douglas said. Vince frowned.

"I should really fix your voice programming" Vince said. He kept walking home. He heard rustling in the bushes. He turned his head to see what it was and did a double take. He swore he saw creepy eyes looking at him.

"Douglas, did you see those eyes" Vince asked.

"No" Douglas answered.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to only program you with the words, yes, no, and maybe" Vince asked.

"I've been meaning to upgrade you but I've never had a reason. Till now" Vince snorted. Still he had a bad feeling about those eyes.

Ω

Holly Versity looked out the window of her dad's car as he drove her home. Walking home, she saw a crippled boy with a small robot on his shoulder. She felt so bad for him. She frowned and turned away.

"Father what do you want for dinner tonight" Holly asked. Her father smiled kindly.

"Holly, you always make dinner. Let me do it for once" her father asked. Holly shook her head. She had been cooking, clean, and doing anything a mother would do since her mom passed eight years ago.

"No, it's okay. Really" Holly insisted. He just smiled at her.

"Your so much like your mother" he said, pulling into the drive way. Holly opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Holly" a voice said. Holly turned to see her best friend and neighbor, Daisy Callaghan, running towards her. Daisy was a perky, country girl, with curly black hair in two lose pony tails, and dark green eyes.

"Father, can I hang out with Daisy for a bit" Holly asked.

"Of course. Don't be out to late" he said. She nodded and ran towards Daisy.

"Hey Daisy, what's up" Holly greeted once she got to Daisy.

"Omg Holly, I have to show you something" Daisy said grabbing Holly's hand and dragging her to her backyard. Once in Daisy's backyard, Daisy let go of Holly's hand.

"Check this out" Daisy said rushing over to her garden. All of the plants were dead except for one. Daisy went over to it and touched one of the leaves. It immediately sprang to life. Holly was speechless.

"Daisy, how on earth did you do that" Holly asked.

"Shhhhhhh! You can't tell anyone! On the other hand, isn't it cool" Daisy giggled.

"I won't tell and yeah. It's cool" Holly said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I want to see what else I can do" Daisy said.

"Don't push yourself" Holly advised.

"I won't" Daisy promised kneeling near a patch of dirt.

"What's that" Holly asked, referring to a piece of paper near Daisy's shovel.

"Huh? I have no idea. What does it say" Daisy asked looking at the piece of paper. Holly bent down to pick it up.

"It's a note" Holly told her.

"Just read it" Daisy exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" Holly said.

_Holly Versity, and Daisy Callaghan,_

_This is just the beginning for you both. All of you will have many challenges ahead. You have been warned. It's up to you Holly, to bring them together. You are hope! Daisy, you're their protection._

_Sincerely,_

_C.H_

Daisy and Holly stared at each other for a moment.

"Just the beginning" Daisy asked nervously.

"I have to keep all of us together? Who's all of us? How many of us are their" Holly asked in return. Her mind was reeling as all these questions floated through her head.

"Maybe this is a joke" Holly finally suggested. Daisy just shook her head.

"Then how did this get here? And whose C.H" Daisy exclaimed.

"Cindy Hart" Holly said thinking of a girl in their math class.

"How about Killer Hacker" Daisy asked, exasperated.

"One, your overthinking this, two killer starts with a K" Holly told her.

"They could have done this to mislead us" Daisy pointed out. Holly just sighed. Her friend was on something, and it would be difficult to change her mind. Then she thought back to Daisy's new gift. _Maybe that has something to do with this _Holly wondered.  
>"H-holly" Daisy sputtered.<p>

"Yes" Holly said as she whirled around. As soon as she did that, she gasped. In the bushes were two pares of eyes. They blinked and were gone.

"That's it! I'm going home" Daisy exclaimed getting up.

"I should be going home too. Bye Daisy" Holly said, also getting up.

"Bye" Daisy said, running inside her house. Holly went to hers but she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. They were creepy. Holly was starting to think that, maybe Daisy was right!

Ω

"Bye" Dove Abbott to her friend, Amy. Dove was just leaving Amy's pool party. Dove walked over to her pink Camaro SS. She hopped inside and turned the ignition. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Hey Dove" it said. She turned around to see A.J walking up to her car. She turned off the ignition, and turned to face him.

"Hi A.J" Dove said, waving enthusiastically. She has had a crush of A.J ever scince she met him in sixth grade.

"Are you just walking home" Dove asked, since school let out two hours ago.

"I was at wrestling practice" he told her, putting his hand on hers accidentally. She almost fainted. Unlike other boys, he had that effect on her. Usually it was the other way around. Most boys bended over backwards for her but, A.J didn't. Maybe that's why Dove had a crush on him.

"Oh. Do you wanna ride" She asked him.

"Sure" he replied, getting in the passenger side. She silently cheered in her head as she turned on the car and began to drive.

"Where did you come from" A.J asked.

"A pool party" Dove told him.

"I miss all the good stuff" A.J grumbled causing Dove to blush.

"Where do you live" she asked him trying to regain her composter.

"I'll tell you when to turn" he said. Dove nodded.

"So how was practice" Dove asked. A.J sighed.

"Better than yesterday" A.J grumbled. Dove was confused.

"What happened yesterday" Dove asked.

"Well, a new kid joined an- DOVE LOOK OUT" A.J screamed. Dove looked up just in time to see something run across the road. She slammed her heel on the brakes and the car swerved so that it blocked both right lanes. The car that was coming behind them screeched to a halt. The driver's side and the passenger's side of the black car opened. Out stepped Andre Feral and a boy she's never seen before. He had pale skin, military cropped topped black hair, and brown eyes. To top it off he was wearing all black.

"Are you guys okay" Andre asked as he and the other guy rushed over.

"Yeah. Something weird just ran in front of my car" Dove said, nodding.

"Who's he" A.J said, pointing to the boy in black.

"Oh, that's my brother! Peter, this is A.J and Dove and A.J. Dove and A.J, this is Peter" Andre introduced. Peter put his hand up in greeting but Dove was too confused to say hi back. She felt as though she knew Peter from somewhere.

"Dove, are you okay" A.J asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Here let me get my car out of the way" she said, losing her trail of thought. She positioned her car so that she wasn't blocking both lanes.

"Thanks! See you around" Andre said, as he and Peter got into his car.

"Bye" Dove said, waving happily but, on the inside she felt horrible. What ran in front of her car? It didn't help that yellow eyes watched her from the bushes. She pretended not to notice. She breathed out as it disappeared. She but her foot on the gas and began to drive.

"Is this yours? It was on my seat" A.J asked. Dove spared a glance and saw that he was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I don't recognize it. What does it look like" Dove asked. A.J opened it slightly.

"It's a letter. Addressed to… us" he said confused. Dove pulled her car over and took a look at the note herself.

_Dear Anthony Jackson Miles and Dove Abbot,_

_Without the others, you will not succeed. Anthony Jackson, you are there strength. Strength combined with wisdom is the only way to win. Dove, you are there way to find love. Team work does not work without love and trust. You two are only two of the key figures. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_C.H_

Dove stared at the note for a bit. Was it real? Dove was so confused that she wasn't sure.

"What do you think" Dove asked A.J while she began to drive yet again.

"It's confusing. Turn here" A.J told her. She turned into the neighborhood before hers.

"Should we tell anyone" Dove asked. A.J shook his head no.

"Heck to the no! My house is right their" A.J said. Dove stopped in front of a small brown brick house.

"So," she said turning to him, "Anthony Jackson"? He gave her a smile and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride" A.J said closing the door. She smiled back.

"No problem" she said as she drove away. She sighed happily. Besides the note and what happened with the car, this was the best day ever!

Ω

Peter woke up abruptly the next to something jumping on his bed. Or rather _someone._

"Peter, wake up" Kayla exclaimed giggling as she jumped on his bed. Near the door stood Eden, who was giggling as well.

"Mom told us to wake you up" Eden explained. Peter nodded and the two girls ran out of the room, still giggling. As soon as they went out, Cerbi came in. He sat next to Peter and wagged his tail. Peter scratched behind his ear and closed the door to his room. Peter looked around his room and sighed. He still hadn't finished packing his room, so his belongings, a suit case and a box, were against a wall. He also didn't get to paint his walls either, so they were a painful yellowish whitish.

He threw on a black shirt, jeans, and slung his black messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Come on Cerbi' Peter said as he opened his door. Cerbi barked and followed him. Down stairs, Mrs. Feral was serving pancakes to Eden, Kayla, and Andre. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning Peter" she said while giving Kayla another pancake.

"Morning Mrs. Feral" Peter said.

Peter hadn't exactly adjusted to his new family yet. He knew that Miranda and Alex would prefer him to call the "mom and dad" but, it just didn't feel right to him. He didn't feel like Kayla, Eden, and Andre were his siblings either. Nothing felt right to him. Plus he wasn't much of a people person, so he couldn't confront them about it.

"Come on Peter, we're gonna be late" Andre said as he got up and grabbed his backpack. Peter wanted to point out that he hadn't eaten yet, but decided against it. Andre grabbed his keys and gave his mom a hug.

"Bye mom" Andre said.

"Bye Mrs. Feral" Peter said, not bothering to give her a hug. He and Andre walked outside to Andre's car. Peter quietly slipped into the passenger's side. Andre sat down in the driver's side and started the ignition. Soon they were pulling out of the drive way, and on there way to school. After a moment of silence Andre spoke.

"Look Peter. I know what's bugging you. You can call them mom and dad. Or show some love. They adopted you. They're your parents now" Andre told him. Peter just stayed quite.

"You can talk to them" Andre said but was responded with silence.

"Whatever" Andre sighed.

Peter just stared out the window. Soon they pasted the old cemetery and Peter watched pass by. For a moment, time seemed to slow down and in the bushes, were a pair of golden eyes. They didn't look very threatening. They actually looked kinda scared. Time sped up again. Peter closed his eyes and sighed. He was dealing with to much drama to think about gold eyes.

Ω

She backed away from the bush and turned to her pet wolf Karmine. Karmine barked happily.

"Come on Karmine, we have work to do" she said focusing her gold eyes on a tomb stone.


End file.
